God, She's Beautiful
by Bug-Eyes-Blue
Summary: a series of drabbles about all the guys in the Harry Potter Universe and the woman that drive them crazy. All Ships are Canon!
1. By the Oak

**(A/N)**

Up first Harry and Ginny!

* * *

"Mum!!"

"Ginvera Molly Weasley you will do as you're told right now!" yelled Molly Weasley back at her fifteen year old daughter.

"Fine!" And with that Ginny went around the kitchen cleaning, doing the dishes, all in all acting like her mother.

_I can't believe that Mum is making me do this is not my bloody mess! Where are my dear six brothers whenever cleaning is involved? I do feel sorry for who ever marries those boys._

Little did Ginny know that while she worked a young man around the age of sixteen years old, with messy black hair, glasses, and a red scar to match stood outside by the oak tree, watching her work.

He couldn't help but laugh when she started yelling at Fred and George, for tracking mud into the newly sweeped kitchen.

"God, she's beautiful" Harry thought out loud.

_If only I saw her in my second year as whom she is now. She might be the only one who may know what it feels like to be me. Stupid. Stupid modesty, I care for her so much but I can't be with her now. As soon as Voldemort's gone…_

"God she's beautiful."

**Reveiw if you please!**

Ling!


	2. By the Staircase

**(A/N)**

**Ron and Hermione are now up! Personally i don't really like this chapter but let me know what you think**

* * *

Ron couldn't believe he was even at the ball. Its not like he wanted to be there but it did beat sitting around his dorm all night. Fred and George would never stop bugging him about his Mum's choice of dress robes.

_I feel bad for Hermione, I should have asked her to come with me earlier, she's probably up stairs crying. How could I have been so stupid, I know I like her but no clue what to do about it._

"Oi! Harry who is the new girls coming down the stairs! Merlin I think that is it can't be HERMIONE!" Ron screamed over the talk amongst his fellow class mates, trying to get a look of this girl that acted like Hermione but looked nothing like the Hermione he came to know and love. She was

"God she's beautiful," he said barely above a whisper.

* * *

**Review Por Favor?**


	3. By the Train

**I don' own Harry Potter, Characters, Places, Creatures, Mauraders. **

**Thanks for reveiwing if you did!**

**From Now on if i am done a chapter i will preview the next one for you.**

* * *

**Now James and Lily!**

* * *

"Promise you'll write us once week, and don't even try to get on the quidditch team your only a first year next year you can. James Are you even listening?" Charles Potter asked his son who wasn't even looking at his father. His eyes were following this bright flash of red hair.

"Yeah… Sure … Whatever…. Er… I should get on board…. I'll see you at Christmas…. Bye!" And with that short goodbye he ran over to the train where he last saw the red haired girl. She hopped on the train, and almost as if she was in a movie, she turned around slowly and waaved to people James thought must have been her parents and sister.

"God's she beautiful," James breathed out.

"Stop ogling its just a girl for Merlin's sake. It ten fifty-nine, and I need to get away from my mother." The boy looked over at James and smiled. "Sirius Black and you are Hopelessly N. Love?"

"Ha ha ha. James Potter." He said extending a hand. Sirius shook his hand, and together they found a compartment on the train.

To the day she died Lily never knew she might have been the reason why James and Sirius met.

* * *

**_Next Chapter..._**

"_**Quid Agis?" he said tentativly to the Fat Lady, Wondering what he would find inside.**_


	4. By the Portrait

**  
I don't own Harry Potter, Characters, creatures, places, Marauders, Gryffindor quidditch captains.**

**Probably the most over used Harry/Ginny Moment in the world but some Irony thrown in.**

* * *

"Quid Agis?" he said tentatively to the Fat Lady, wondering what he would find inside.

The next few moments seemed to slow down for Harry, he saw Ron holding the Quidditch Cup and his arm draped around Hermione's waist, the entire Gryffindor house clad in red and gold, and Ginny still in her Quidditch uniform, running full at him with this blazing look on her face, that made Harry feel faint.

_God she's beautiful. _Harry thought before Ginny's arms found them around his neck. He carefully put his arms around her waist, and with out thinking , without thinking, and without worrying that fifty people were watching-he kissed her.

When the lack of air pulled them apart, Harry saw Ron with his arms still holding the cup and one around Hermione, but with his mouth gaping open.

As Harry and Ginny walked out of the Common Room, Dean Thomas was staring at Ginny as she walked away with the person she truly loved.

_God she's beautiful._ He thought.

* * *

**No preveiw yet but most likely will be Ron/Hermione.**

**If you have any ships you want me to use i will but only canon.**

**LIng!**


	5. By the Bar

**I don't own Harry Potter, characters, places, creatures, Marauders, the effects of Firewiskey...**

**My first Draco/Astoria let me know what you think about it...**

**(I know i said this would be a Ron Hermione but for now its not i can do a RW/HG story next i already have an idea though**

* * *

Draco had never been in love. He did go out with girls but cut it off before things got too far.

A year after Voldemort's defeat, Draco found himself at the Leaky Caldron almost drunk and wasn't going to stop until he could forget every thing about his childhood and his parents.

He was about to pass out when a girl with light blonde hair walked through the door. He didn't know what he was doing when he got up out of his chair and walked over to the stunning woman in front of him.

"Hey I'm Draco Malfoy. Do you want to-" He begun to slur

"Sorry I don't talk to people who drink to solve their problems. But if you ever want to talk about it floo me some time. My name's Astoria by the way." She wrote her address on his arm and quickly left.

"God, she's beautiful," Draco screamed out loud. He would sober up and give her a call. _Maybe this one would be different._

* * *

**Next Severus and Lily **

**I'm James and Lily all the way though!**


	6. By Each Other

**I don't own Harry Potter, characters, places, creatures, Marauders, the song at the end is by my friends who wrote the song just after i finished this drabble.**

**thanks for the reviews, I will write more drabbles and i hope to contiune until i run out of ideas or lack of interes**t.

* * *

Today would be the day. Today would be the day Severus would tell Lily how he felt about her.

He went looking everywhere throughout the castle for her, when he caught up to her she didn't have any eyes for him instead they were on the one, the only James Potter.

"Oi! James!" She called to get his attention. She ran over to James in such a way that made both Severus and James feel faint. Before James could say anything Lily threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Severus turned and walked away. _She never will love me like I love her. But God, she's beautiful. I may not be able to have her now, but those piercing green eyes will haunt me for the rest of my life. _

When James pulled away from Lily he looked down on her and smiled. "Wanna go out with me?" He asked her. With out answering she leaned back in to kiss him again. _God she's beautiful._ James thought.

Lily never knew that at the same moment in time two seventeen year old boys were falling head over heels in love.

* * *

**Cuz I'm head over heels**

**I just can't help how i feel**

**My stomach's inside and out**

**It makes me want to shout HEY HEY HEY**

**Excerpt from head over heels by three of my Friends Dean Erik and Andy! I love those guys with so much it just might hurt! **

**And Dean says he thinks i'm wasting my time but when they're famous they'll thank me**


	7. By the tent

**I don't own Harry Potter, Characters, places, creatures, Marauders, and Perkin's tent that smells like cats.**

**The Ron and Hermione story i said i would do about 4 chapters ago is here!!**

* * *

Ron had been away for weeks and now for the first time he would be seeing Hermione again. As him and Harry walked into the shabby run down tent, the first thing Ron saw was a very peaceful, and asleep Hermione.

_God she's beautiful_, He thought aloud.

He didn't even hear Harry wake her up all he saw was Hermione walk over to him and slap him hard in the face.

_I deserved that; maybe she'll warm up to me after a while._

The next day…

"Hermione can I talk to you?"Ron asked very cautiously.

"Sure I guess…"

"I'm sorry for leaving. The Horcrux changes the way I think, but it did not change the way I care for you. After You-Know-Who is gone maybe we can be together, I'm sorry for leaving, and I wish I never had done that." He apologized.

He turned to walk away but instead, Hermione ran up to him flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. The kiss was filled with love, passion, and emotion. _God she's beautiful_, He thought as the lack of air pulled them apart.

Harry stood watching a couple of yards away looking at the scene play out in front of him. It took all the strength he had to not a) go back to the Burrow and hold Ginny. And b) scream FINALLY! At the top of his lungs.

**Up next Fred and Angelina**

_"Oi, Angelina you look beautiful," he said meaning every word of it._


	8. By the Dance Floor

**I don't own Harry Potter, characters, places, creatures, Marauders, or the Great Hall.**

**A Fred and Angeina Drabble It's kinda sad at the end so sorry!**

* * *

"Oi, Angelina will you go to the ball with me!" Fred screamed across the Common room.

And that's how it all began.

December 24 came upon the students very fast, and Fred had almost forgotten that he was going with Angelina. NOT! Fred had waited for this moment for as long as he could remember. And he wanted it to be perfect.

He told Angelina to meet him in the Common Room so they could walk down together. Every time a door from the Girl's Dormitories would open he would look up trying to see Angelina, but he never saw her come down. He was about to send Ginny up there to find his date when…

"Looking for me?" a voice came from behind Fred had said.

There was Angelina, standing behind him wearing emerald green dress robes, looking nothing like she did on the Quidditch Pitch. _God, she's beautiful_

They walked down to the Yule Ball and started dancing ass the weird sisters began to play.

"Oi! Angelina! You look beautiful," he said staring into her eyes and meaning every word of it. As they both leaned in closing the gap between them, it was all perfect.

Walking away from his grave was the hardest thing for her do to, but she knew that's how he would have wanted to have died. Fighting and Laughing.

**Up next a longer Drabble about James, Harry and Ron with their very pregnant wives.**

**Dun Dun Dun!!**

**LIng!**


	9. By the Due Date

**I don't own Harry Potter, characters, places, creatures, Marauders, or Pregnancy Hormones.**

**This would have been up last night but my key board was acting up. But now i have two more following this one so yay!**

* * *

After eight moths of Lily's pregnancy, she kept on insisting that she was fat.

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you, you are as gorgeous as the first time I saw you getting on the train." James said putting his arm's around Lily's stomach, lightly massaging her belly. _God she's beautiful._

* * *

"I'm I fat cow," Hermione whined as Ron came over and engulfed her in a hug that could give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money.

"Moine, listen to yourself look at yourself, you are beautiful, and intelligent, and you will never be a fat cow. As they fell asleep that night Ron couldn't help but think _God she's beautiful._

* * *

After, nine months of being pregnant, not only was Harry ready for the baby to come, but Ginny insisted she was as fat as a whale.

Gin, do I have to tell you again, you are even more beautiful today then when I first saw you before I got on the train in my first year. Subconsciously he did the same thing as his father did when Lily was pregnant with Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and massaged her belly. _God, she's beautiful_

**P****reveiw for next chapter**

**_Ha__rry moved to sit under that infamous tree but someone was already there. Ginny._**


	10. By the Lake

**I don't own Harry Potter, characters, places, creatures, Marauders, or the infamous tree by the lake.**

**Another Harry/Ginny if you have any ideas on what i should do for any CANON ship let me know i will oblige.**

* * *

He had missed her so much over the past ten months and now they could finally be together. Voldemort was gone, finished for good. But before relief could come over him Harry could only feel sadness. The deaths of Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Colin, Mad-eye, and many others still hung over him.

The only person Harry wanted to see was Ginny. He decided to take a walk around the lake. He walked past the very tree under which many Marauders events took place, Crams for the O.W.L.s, and late night cuddling with Ginny took place.

Harry was about to sit under the infamous tree when he saw someone was already under there. Ginny. She was curled up underneath that tree shaking, and had tears streaming down her face. Harry had never seen her cry before so he was a little shocked at what he saw. Her red hair was soaked with tears and her chocolate brown eyes were puffy and red.

Harry immediately laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He cupped her cheek, and kissed away all of her tears. "I'm sorry if I just-" He began but was cut off by her lips.

"Can you just hold me for now? Please?" Her eyes were so full of love, suffering, and longing.

He answered by wrapping his arms around her tighter and kissing her on the top of her head. _How could I say no?... God, she's beautiful._

* * *

**Pr****eview for the next chapter...**

_**Woah... De ja vu huh?" Sirius said clapping James on the back.**_


	11. By the Lake Continuted

**I don't own Harry Potter, characters, places, creatures, Marauders, or the effect woman have on men...**

**sorry it's been a while (o.k. not really) **

**i might be ending this soon unless more people review and give me ideas to write about. I will make a drabble about any idea's that you out there may want me to do.**

* * *

His son had finally conquered. Voldemort was gone for ever, all thanks to his son Harry Potter. James Potter stood watching with his wife, Lily. He saw his son come out of that enchanted building and begin to walk around the lake. As Harry walked past the tree that held so many memories for James, Harry saw Ginny Weasley crying under that tree. Harry laid down and comforted her

James watched this spectacle happen, and looked deep into his wife's eyes and pulled her to him.

"The fact that he has lost so much and he can still love is a miracle in its self" Lily said melting in his embrace.

"Whoa. De ja vu. Huh?" Sirius said looking mischievous as always. "It seems like yesterday Remus, myself and the rat, caught you guys."

"I wish I could tell Harry that I love him and that I am proud of him." James said looking at his seventeen year old son.

"He knows that, he knows that and it is one of his main reasons for living," Remus Lupin said with his arms wrapped tightly around Tonks.

The five young adults stood watching the savior of wizarding world finally have the love he had been fighting for. And without thinking about it, James, Remus, and Harry, all looked at the girl in their arms and thought, _God, she's beautiful._

* * *

**Review if you may I NEED IDEA'S!! **


	12. By the greenhouses

**I don't own Harry Potter, characters, places, creatures, marauders, or dirt and mud.**

**sorry i haven't uploaded since like tuesday, my school is wrapping up so i am getting ready for graduation (8th grade) and things are coming to a close. I probably won't be able to post a lot over the summer because i am sailing, going to tennis camp and lacrosse camp and probably other things (going to the beach is on my schedule to do as much as possibl**e

* * *

Neville Longbottom loved Herboloy. He loved everything about it- from the screaming Mandrakes to the roots needed to be grown for potions.

One day he was working with Professor Sprout helping clean up what the death eaters destroyed, when she walked in.

"Professor, do you need any help?" asked Hannah Abbot, a girl with a shy face but a beautiful smile.

And so they worked. She worked diligently, not even noticing how he worked, watching her every move. _God, she's beautiful _he thought once he saw her beautiful face covered with dirt and mud.

She slowly looked over at him and they both started laughing, holding onto each other for support.

In their first year who would have thought that the boy who lost his toad and the girl who was pushed aside would have ended up like this.

* * *

_Next chapter..._

_**Harry whipped out the marauders map and scanned the halls of Hogwarts**_


	13. By the map

**I don't own Harry Potter, characters, places, creatures, marauders, or Ron's snores.**

**I'mmm BACK!! sorry for such a loong wait the real world got in the way and prevented me from writing. I'll be working on my other stories set in the MWPP era so check it out!!**

Sitting alone in the tent was one of the most boring things Harry had ever done. Listening to Ron's snores and Hermione's gentle breathing, would normally be soothing for Harry, but all he wanted to hear now was Ginny's soft voice and feel her in his arms.

Harry whipped out the marauders map and scanned the halls of Hogwarts. Then he had found her, sleeping soundly in the Griffindor's sixth year girl dormitories. He could envision perfectly her calm, pale face, and her blazing red hair, laid across her pillow.

He felt a tear come to his eye as he thought of how much he needed her at this very moment. Some how he sensed that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

Harry fell asleep that night thinking of a small petite redhead playing quidditch out in the burrow's back lawn.

Ginny fell asleep that night thinking of a tall muscular raven-haired man grinning from the ground.

* * *

**Review tell me what you like**

**didn't like**

**or think i should change about my story **

**LIng!!**


End file.
